Perhaps the most important device present in a home to protect lives and property is the smoke alarm detector. These devices provide an excellent means of detecting the early stages of fire thus giving occupants adequate time to escape. However, for such devices to work effectively they must be tested. While just about all units provide a test button, the only sure way of testing such devices is with the use of real smoke. Testing products such as “smoke in a can” do exist but must be positioned close to the detector to operate properly. As most detectors are at an elevated location, ladders or other devices are often required to perform testing sequences. This additional complication leads to additional time and effort thus causing many to skip such testing. Other maintenance and testing functions performed at smoke detectors including cleaning, testing of magnetic adapters, access to bar codes, and the like also face the same difficulties. Accordingly, there exists a need for a means by which adequate testing and maintenance of smoke detectors can be performed without the disadvantages as listed above. The development of the invention described herein fulfills this need.
There have been attempts in the past to invent devices to test smoke detectors. U.S. Pat. No. 6,198,399 issued to Mattis discloses a smoke detector test device and method for manufacture that appears to comprise a plate that attaches to a handle utilizing flanges. Unfortunately, this patent does not appear to disclose a smoke detector testing device that comprises a smoke dispensing assembly and an air dispensing assembly to purge the smoke from the detectors, nor does this patent appear to disclose a mechanical or magnetic probe to test the detector's buttons and/or switches.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,670,946 issued to Ellwood et al. discloses a smoke detector sensitivity testing apparatus comprising a means to deliver aerosolized smoke and air to a detector. Unfortunately, this patent does not appear to disclose a smoke detector testing tool that comprises a magnetic or mechanical probe for testing switches and/or buttons on the detector, nor does it appear to disclose a smoke detector testing tool that through a plurality of extension tubes is capable testing smoke detectors mounted high on walls.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,361,623 issued to Wantz discloses a delivery system for a smoke detector testing spray formulation. Unfortunately, this patent does not appear to disclose a smoke detector testing device that comprises a smoke dispensing assembly and an air dispensing assembly to purge the smoke from the detector, nor does this patent appear to disclose a mechanical or magnetic probe to test the detector's buttons and/or switches.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,309,148 issued to Birk discloses an apparatus and method for testing smoke detector operation that appears to comprise an aerosolized combination of latex particulates that are introduced into a smoke detector. Unfortunately, this patent does not appear to disclose a smoke detector testing tool that comprises a magnetic or mechanical probe for testing switches and/or buttons on the detector, nor does it appear to disclose a smoke detector testing tool that through a plurality of extension tubes is capable testing smoke detectors mounted high on walls.
U.S. Pat. No. D 275,183 issued to Minozzi discloses a smoke detector tester that appears to comprise a tester that apparently utilizes smoke from a cigarette to test a smoke detector. Unfortunately, this design patent does not appear to be similar in appearance to the disclosed apparatus, nor does it appear to possess a smoke dispensing assembly that utilizes a can of smoke for detector testing.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,301,674 issued to Haines et al discloses a smoke detector tester that appears to be an aerosol can contain particulates that simulate the early stages of a combustion fire. Unfortunately, this patent, likewise, does not appear to disclose a smoke detector testing tool that comprises a magnetic or mechanical probe for testing switches and/or buttons on the detector, nor does it appear to disclose a smoke detector testing tool that through a plurality of extension tubes is capable testing smoke detectors mounted high on walls.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,271,693 issued to Bute discloses a telescoping device that comprises an electrical mechanism to trigger smoke for testing smoke detector alarms. Unfortunately, this patent does not appear to disclose a smoke detector testing device that comprises a smoke dispensing assembly and an air dispensing assembly to purge the smoke from the detector, nor does this patent appear to disclose a mechanical or magnetic probe to test the detector's buttons and/or switches.
None of the prior art particularly describes an apparatus to aid in the testing of smoke detectors comprising a rifle-shaped design which holds and dispenses aerosol containers of smoke and air that the instant apparatus possesses. Accordingly, there exists a need for a means by which adequate testing and maintenance of smoke detectors can be performed that operates without the disadvantages as described above.